


it's the principle of things

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Character Death, Explosions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, did anyone call for a dumb au?, ive actually had this started for ages and just never worked on it, lawyer au?, the suit tho made me want to write more so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: so have a dumb lawyer au that i wanted to write ok byean explosion rocks leons office and as he and other try to pick up the pieces of what happened, leon remembers how he got here
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

He’s sitting at his desk carefully reading the paper sent to him, trying to pick carefully through the jumble of words and make sure that nothing seems off. The police officer in him is yelling out how many _god damn_ words there are for a report, but the lawyer is glad that they provided him with so much information.

Actually screw that, the lawyer is yelling too. He wants a drink.

It’s too early for that.

More coffee? After all, there is an empty mug beside him.

Suddenly, there’s a loud rumbling to the right of him.

He glances over to the bookshelf on his right, but before he can do anything, an explosion rams through the room. His mind can’t keep up with the rapid intrusion as his world completely shifts. The noise is deafening and things are hitting him left and right as he’s thrown _somewhere_ before it suddenly stops.

He manages to look at his office with bleary eyes as he can distinctly feel something warm dripping down the side of his face.

_There’s a god damn hole in the wall-_

He swears he can see a shadow pass by the hole. A lurching shadow-is he going to die here?

_Not like this god damn it-_

It’s the last thought he has before his vision goes black.

———————————————————————————

_Not like this. Please._

Opening his previously scrunched eyes, there’s a smaller brunette woman in front of him, who’s brows are furrowed with an expression of concern with something akin to fear reflecting in her eyes.

“God, Leon, it’s insane out there.”

He just shudders, thinking of all of the infected people he had to run past and avoid when he trying to make his way to the station.

“...I know.” He doesn’t reply any further, not wanting his voice to reveal how shaky he felt seeing the absolute destruction that Raccoon City has become.

Leon had never lived in Raccoon City, but his father had and had taken young Leon to visit many, many times. He always told stories about the place, to the point where a younger Leon had decided that Raccoon City was the place where he wanted to live.

He had been so excited when he had actually gotten transferred out here, but now, he almost regrets that excitement and hope that he had had for a life of his own out in the city had heard so much about and seen so many times in his short life.

God, he didn’t want his life to _end_ this way.

Not here, not like this, in a city slowing destroying itself from the inside out, like a slow rot covering old food.

Rot, that was a pretty good word for the current state of the world.

“How are we going to get out? I haven’t seen anything about my stupid brother in this station. I-I thought for sure that he would be here. Instead there’s just a weird letter that doesn’t even sound like him. It just doesn’t make sense.”

“I..I don’t know.” Leon is scrambling and clutching at words that won’t come. He barely knows this woman and has never had any siblings so it’s hard to put himself into her shoes and to come up with the right words to comfort her. It’s never been a strong suit of his, dealing with other people’s emotions.

Then again, he’s never been good at his own either.

“I..I’m worried about Marvin honestly.” His eyes cut to the police officer splayed out on the worn out couch a couple feet away from the two, his eyes closed and his breath rattling as he loosely clutches at the extensive wound covering his side.

“I-I mean what if-how do we deal with that?” He had been optimistic before when talking to the officer- _be careful of people using your words against you Leon_ -but now he wasn’t so sure.

Claire is also looking over at Marvin, who for all the world has no idea that the two are even in the same room.

“I don’t want to think about it. But..”

“But?”

“If- _if_ it comes down to it, then…then we have to do what we have to to get out of here.”

Leon swallows, he swears he can feel the fear and worry oozing down his throat. He’s not dumb, he knows what she’s implying-it just seems so scary and yet somehow removed from his current situation. Like his brain hates the idea so much that he can barely get an actual grasp on the idea.

“For now, let’s just work with what he’s given us. The supposed secret entrance?”

“Supposed. Then again, with how weird this station is, I wouldn’t be surprised if we actually stumbled on one.”

“For our sakes, let’s hope so.”

There’s a loud click as Claire reloads her gun, then a firm nod as the two of them make their way back into the rest of the sprawling station to find their way out of the nightmare.

—————————————————————

His ears are ringing. Eyes sluggishly open to scattered and clattering noises coming from somewhere to his left.

_Fuck, the lights too damn bright._

He can feel a headache building.

“Leon? Can you hear me?” There’s a deep voice reaching his ears, but it sounds muffed, like Leon’s head has been shoved underwater.

More noises. Banging?

Crunching. Getting closer. Then a sudden large hand cupping the side of his face.

“Leon?”

Blue eyes flicker open. Fuck, when did he close his eyes? And why-

_Nevermind. The fucking lights-_

“Too bright.” His voice sounds slurred and way too loud.

“Fuck.”

The voice suddenly changes as it’s directed elsewhere.

“Nadia can you get medic? I think he’s got a concussion.” Then, to no one in particular,

“God damn this office got wrecked.”

It feels like he’s very slowly and frustratingly crawling back to reality as he retorts back,

“You’d better pay, Redfield.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leon’s eyes are closed as the small and cold hands flutter around the gash on the side of his forehead, the cold and the small of dark blue latex gloves giving him a sense of discomfort and unease. There was no dangerous situation to be had, Leon just didn’t like hospitals or things frankly that reminded him of hospitals.

Leon had never been sure where his discomfort of hospitals had sprung from, but the events in Raccoon City certainly didn’t make it fade.

He feel a warm breath on his cheek as Rebecca- _or Doctor High Hopes as he had remembered calling her one time out of a growing frustration-_ presumably leaned further into his space to better look at the wound she was currently working on. She smelled of perfume, a flowery type scent, with an under lying scent of sanitization-probably from her working in a lab all the goddamn time. Rebecca was not someone he spoke to too often, but he could swear that every time he did, he always managed to catch in her in the lab.

Either he had really weird timing, or the woman just never left the place. He was never sure.

Her soft but firm voice pulls him out of his thoughts,

“Leon, can you open your eyes for me?”

He does, and immediately regrets it as a bright light is shined into them. He tries to jerk his head away at the unforgiving intrusion into poor eyeballs but can’t as one of the slim latex covered hands suddenly has a strong grip that presses down hard on his jaw.

“Rebecca-“ at least he tries to give some sort of snarky comment with the now apparent hand of steel around his jaw, but he forgets about the other hand that’s attached itself to his brow bone to try and pry his eyes open.

“I just need to see-“ the cold fingers are currently fixated on his left eye, pulling his poor eyelids apart, “-if you have a concussion. You took a pretty hard hit to that pretty head of yours.”

There’s a couple more minutes of struggling and straining as Rebecca makes her way through and her assessment of both eyes. Leon is squeezing his eyes open and closed again with his mouth slightly agape as he finally manages to wrench his head from Rebecca’s stern grip.

“So?” A deep voice travels over to where Leon is sitting on the uncomfortable hospital bed, and is reminded of the hulking presence that is Chris Redfield who’s been sitting in a small plastic chair since he had practically carried Leon in here to be checked over by medics. Once he had enough sense of reality, Leon certainly wasn’t happy about being carried into room bridal style and had let Chris know, who had gave him a side eye and waved him off.

_Typical Chris._

“He definitely has a concussion. Mild though luckily. Which is astonishing considering how wrecked that office was.”

“You saw it?” Leon’s poor, poor workspace that had shattered by some asshole who planted a bomb of some sort. Why had Rebecca gone through the mess?

Rebecca directed her attention back to Leon at his question. “Yes, I did. To see the wreckage for myself and to determine if the shrapnel coming from this wound-“ She pulls at the injury, causing a wince and hiss from Leon-“is the same as the one found up there. Which-“ she’s now got a very small piece of some sort of metal squeezed between a pair of tweezers. She pushes her chair over to the small table sitting beside the bed.

“-I’m pretty sure it is.”

“And the reasoning for knowing this is?”

Chris intercepts, “We think it’s a repeating offender. So-“

“If the shrapnel matches, and matches any other incidents then you would know that they targeted me too.” Chris nods, apparently not offended at Leon’s interruption.

“But why me? I’m just a lawyer.”

At this comment Chris chuckles, with Rebecca casting a glance over to blonde man in the bed.

“Just a lawyer? Really Leon?”

“Wha-“ But it’s Rebecca’s turn to interrupt him.

“You’ve worked with the American government, with the BSAA, and within your own law firm as a well known specialist in pharmaceutical law. There’s tons of reason you could have been targeted.”

“I mean, I guess you have a point.”

“It’s the BSAA work that concerns me the most.” Chris pipes up, “The bomber has mainly been attacking within the company, but now with three other associate attacks, including you, it seems he’s branching out.”

“He, she, they-point is, you have a lead.”

“Sort of. We know he-they are changing gears with who to attack, but that doesn’t we definitively know where the next attack is.”

“Or who.”

“Or who.”

“Sorry to interrupt the compelling conversation boys, but it looks like we’ve got a match.”

“Damn.” Leon gives a loud sigh as he leans back down onto the bed. This wasn’t going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello im back! and thank you for everyone liking this new story-it's not something i usually delve into so im glad ppl are enjoying it-anyway, here's the second part-pls let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i have a dumb au for yall pls enjoy  
> let me know if you want more or not ok thx


End file.
